1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention relates is a power adapter for powering a remote device through a computer data port. Specifically, this invention relates to an apparatus for powering a cordless telephone connection through the mouse port of a portable computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the increased emphasis on the use of portable or laptop computers and the need for telephone connections for use therewith, it is very desirable to combine the two. Laptop computers are now available with a cordless telephone connection which uses 900 MHZ cordless telephone technology to allow the portable user to access Internet Service Providers (ISP) and other telephony functions without the use of a telephone cord from the laptop to the telephone wall jack.
The cordless telephone for use with the laptop typically is powered by its own battery. However, the cordless telephone's battery life is typically less than that of the laptop host computer. If the cordless telephone battery becomes discharged prior to the laptop's battery, the telephone connection will be interrupted, resulting in a potential loss of data. Furthermore, users of laptops frequently plug in the laptop to an AC power source. A second power cord for powering the cordless telephone is then necessary which is cumbersome and inconvenient.
The present invention is intended to provide a solution to various prior art deficiencies which include the problems of powering a cordless telephone for use with a laptop computer by its own battery, or alternatively, requiring a second power cord for connection to an AC power source for powering the cordless telephone.
Although this invention is applicable to numerous and various types of computers, it has been found particularly useful in the environment of laptop computers. Likewise, this invention is applicable to numerous and various types of remote devices for use with computers, but has been found particularly useful for use with cordless telephones. Therefore, without limiting the applicability of the invention to "laptop and/or portable" computers and/or a cordless telephone remote device, the invention will be described in such environment.